Downpour
by Valie
Summary: Remember when Edward confesses to watching Bella at night, while she sleeps? Well, this my alternate version of that. Why is Bella so horrified by his confession? Let's just say, she may have been doing something private one night... Edward/Bella


**AN:** My first Twilight fic and my first het fic in a loooong time. I have to admit, Edward and Bella really do make a hot and cute couple. I wrote this fic to fill my need for Edward/Bella smut, because the book teased me to the point of having to write this. lol Also, this is an alternative version of the part where Edward and Bella are up in her room and he admits to having been watching her at night. XD I couldn't help but wonder, what if Bella had been doing something... dirty? Thus, this fic! :D

**Disclaimer:** -.- Do I even to say that I don't own anything?

**Pairing:** Edward/Bella

**Warning:** Smut and masturbation. Pretty good stuff.

**Downpour**

In horror, Bella stared at Edward for a long, awkward moment. His eyes didn't meet hers, instead choosing to stare at an uninteresting knot in the wood of Bella's floor. The embarrassment of the moment burned deeper into Bella as what Edward had just told her sunk in, taking root in something akin to panic.

"How long have you been listening in on me?" She asked, unable to control the tremor in her voice.

"Since I started talking to you." His voice was quiet, careful.

"You were watching too?"

"Sometimes..."

"Oh god! Edward...!" Bella couldn't find the words to continue as the memory of what she was most horrified of having Edward witness, resurfaced in her mind.

_Flashback_

_Slipping into her bed one night, when she began to feel a little less uneasy about Edward's new attitude toward her, Bella allowed her mind to drift. Outside, it rained heavily, she laid in the otherwise quiet for a long time, unable to sleep. As they did often as of late, her thoughts turned to Edward. Her mind, though ordinary, was very good at conjuring up almost ingenius plans and detailed images. She closed her eyes, images and memories of Edward, drifting to the surface of her closed eyelids. Even opening them and staring blankly at the ceiling, the images refused to fade. Despite everything, she became oblivious to all his odd behavior and a fantasy began to dance through her mind, the ceiling almost disappearing even though her eyes were wide open. A small smile crept across her lips as she allowed herself to be dragged into the thoughts that were becoming increasingly hotter and heavier with each drop of rain that fell outside._

_In her fantasy, she found herself in an empty Science classroom. Well, empty until she heard and saw Edward enter and approach her. They were both dressed in the outfits they had worn that first day Edward began talking to her. Her heart quicken as Edward grew closer to her and she tried to break the sudden eye contact between them, but the best she could manage was a weak step back from him. Her butt bumped gently into a table and she knew she had nowhere to run to as Edward finally reached her. Without a word, he simply bent over and took her lips with his own, stealing her breath with the odd coldness of his lips. Her mind was so hazy that she didn't wonder or even care why his skin was cold as she wrapped her arms around his neck, him slipping his arms around her waist. He pulled her closer and she lost herself totally to his embrace and lips._

_Laying in her bed, Bella was only vaguely aware that her hands were trailing first across her lips lightly, then sliding down her neck softly as fantasy-Edward's lips began to trail along her neck. Her hands slid under her shirt just as fantasy-Edward's began to slide under fantasy-her's shirt. When her fingers touched her bare breasts, she gasped, seeing fantasy-Edward smile softly at her, hunger and lust dancing in his topaz eyes. In her fantasy, Bella let Edward pull off her shirt, paying no mind to the unnaturally quick and smooth move of the action. His lips wasted no time in devouring first her bare neck and collarbone, then turning his attention to her exposed breasts. Her fantasy self only briefly wondered what had become of her bra as fantasy-Edward's mouth filled itself with the taste of one of her breasts. He bit and kissed his way over every inch of skin of the one breast before turning to the other._

_In her mind, her skin felt so hot compared to Edward's cold skin and she had the decency to blush as fantasy-Edward flicked his tongue over her nipple, pinching the other one with cold fingers. Chills and heat spread through her, as Bella's fingers played with her own nipples the way she imagined fantasy-Edward was, wishing that it was really his tongue against her nipple and not her own fingers. Bella's fingers slipped down her stomach, caressing the skin as she watched fantasy-Edward do with his mouth and hands. Fantasy-Edward paused at the buckle to her pants and her fantasy self blushed brightly as she realized that he was asking her permission to continue with only his eyes. She hesitantly nodded, but quickly grasped his shoulders and pulled him back up so she could kiss his mouth. Fantasy-Bella's hands slid down fantasy-Edward's arms to his hands, guiding one hand to her waist. Her other hand guided his other hand to her still clothed crotch, sending a jolt through her body in both her fantasy and in real life, as her own hand touched where fantasy-Edward was touching at._

_Fantasy-Bella could feel fantasy-Edward's lips curl up into a smile as he gently pressed his fingers into her clothed crotch, her fingers still on the back of his hand. She moaned softly in both worlds and squirmed as both fantasy-Edward and her own fingers rubbed gently but firmly against her, forcing her hips to press against the touch. A shudder ran through both her bodies as Bella gasped sharply and cried out gently as both her bodies reached a small orgasm. Panting, she waited to see what fantasy-Edward's next move would be and was only mildly surprised when he stepped back and removed his shirt, exposing flesh that was pale and perfectly molded, making her breath catch in her throat at the sight. He unbuckled his pants, but did not make to remove them. Instead his fingers gently touched Bella's stomach near her belly button, before grazing down and undoing her belt buckle and her pants button and zipper. His fingers moved so quickly that fantasy-Bella barely saw them, nor did she see him bend to remove her pants and panties. Only did she realize what had happened when fantasy-Edward was suddenly in front of her, lifting her up with solid, cold arms onto the table she had been pinned against. _

_Even though it was only a fantasy, Bella couldn't stop from squealing in surprise and blushing at fantasy-Edward's actions. Her fantasy self fidgeted at being naked and having Edward's still half clothed form pressed tightly against her body. For a moment, he only looked at her, a gentle half-smile playing on his lips as his topaz eyes never left her blue ones. The look sent another shiver through her body and fantasy-Edward was kissing her, passionately and she was responding, unable to fight her desire for him. Although his kiss seemed urgent, his hands and body were calm and calculating, touching her at seemingly all the right places to make her moan softly against his kiss. His hands never lingered near her exposed core, though whether that was because he was pressed protectively against her or whether he enjoyed teasing her was unclear. Suddenly, he shifted, the movement brushing against her center and bringing a breathless groan from her. Lips against her ear, asking a question so low that she strained to hear it._

_Fantasy-Edward pulled away from her ear and searched her eyes for the answer to his question. Seeming to find it, he smiled and moved back from her body, causing fantasy-Bella's hand to reach out and grasp his shoulder, fearing he was leaving. A beautiful laugh escaped his slightly parted lips and he shook his head to indicate he wasn't leaving. Instead, his hands stoked the inside of her thighs, warming her up to his touch so close to her exposed core. Biting her lip, she locked eyes with Edward as his hands stroked higher up her thighs, feeling her arousal increase with every stroke. Then his hand was touching her center, fingers dipping playfully in and out of her opening and occasionally teasing her stiff nub. Both her selves, fought to catch their breath from fantasy-Edward's and her own ministrations. Bella massaged her clit just as she was imagining Edward doing. Her fingers were deft, the only thing Bella could do without hurting herself or others, biting her lip to keep from crying out as she and fantasy-Edward brought her closer to an orgasm._

_A pause, then fantasy-Edward inserted two fingers into her wet opening and both Bella's cried out in surprise and arousal. Kneeling before her parted legs, fantasy-Edward brought his hungry mouth to her clit, licking and gently nibbling it. Both Bellas' heads fell back as a moan escaped their throat. Bella secretly, in the far distance of reality, thanked the heavy downpour that effectively hid her moaning. As fantasy-Edward ate her out, her own hands worked furiously to come with her fantasy self. Of course, both Bellas peaked at the same time, coming with shuddered breaths and panting. After that, the fantasy broke apart, reluctantly fantasy-Edward disappearing as Bella returned to reality. She blushed as she realized what she had just done, her hands still buried down her pants. It was a long while before she crept out of bed to wash up, a smile never leaving her lips._

_End of Flashback_

Bella continued to stare at Edward in mute horror for a long time before Edward finally began to feel uncomfortable.

"What is it?" He asked, carefully meeting Bella's shocked eyes.

"Did you... Hear or see anything interesting?" She asked hesitantly.

A long pause. "What would you consider interesting?"

Blushing furiously, Bella could frown as she stared at Edward. With a sigh, he looked away again before speaking.

"If you're referring to that night of the heavy downpour, I left early." He said.

"How early?" She was almost afraid to know.

Biting his lip, it was the first time Edward looked uncomfortable around her.

"When I sensed your heartbeat quicken and I saw you moving curiously under your blanket." Meeting her eyes quickly, he held her tightly. "I'm not a pervert though. I swear I left and went home as soon as it started to happen."

Searching his eyes for the truth, Bella knew he meant what he was saying, but she was still horribly embarrassed by the simple fact that Edward had even witnessed a small part of her private moment. She couldn't look at him, feeling disgust with herself for being so stupid. Edward sighed, and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. Shame was clearly written on her face as she fought to pull herself from his alluring eyes. It felt almost as bad as if one of her parents had walked in on her while she was in the middle of touching herself. Bella just wanted to find a nice rock to hide under for the rest of her life. Sensing her uncomfortable attitude, Edward tried to think of some way to ease her. Thinking for a long time, he sighed and grimaced as a thought came to him.

"Once, a few years ago, Rosalie caught me picking my nose. She didn't let me live it down for a whole year." Edward finally said.

"Whoa, what?" Bella asked in confusion.

"Vampire or not, you really don't want someone to catch you picking your nose." There was a playful smile on his face.

It took a minute for Bella to realize that Edward was sharing an embarrassing moment to help ease her. She burst into laughter.

"I can't believe you just compared masturbating to picking your nose." She said between laughs.

For once, Edward looked embarrassed and uncomfortable as he managed a small laugh.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to ease your mind. I suppose it worked?"

"Yeah, it did." Pausing, Bella caught her breath, her features turning serious. "Promise to not watch me every night, okay? I don't want to accidentally give you a repeat performance or anything. Plus, I don't think I could handle the embarrassment again."

Turning serious too, Edward grasped Bella's hand and held it to his cheek. "I told you I am not a pervert. I would never watch you do anything of that nature. I hope you believe me."

Seeing and hearing no signs of a lie, Bella nodded. "Of course, I believe you. Just remember to give me some space."

"Of course." A toothy grin before a mischievious glint appeared in his eyes. "So, what were you thinking of that night?"

Shocked, Bella could only gape at him as he burst into laughter. "I'm joking, Bella!"

"Haha." Bella frowned and snuggled against Edward when he hugged her close to him.

**End**


End file.
